Amaterasu vs. Tingle
A10CA244-3B89-417D-95FC-E95E2445988F.jpeg|Psychomaster35 2019-01-14.png|GalactaK Amaterasu from Okami (Somebody495) takes on Tingle from Legend of Zelda (Dio the Ludicolo) in the Second Round of the Silent Night Tournament. Introduction The merchant was walking and traveling through the forest as he was trying to find a new city to do his business. Much to his mapping experience had taught him, he never visited the city he was about to arrive at. Tingle: It’s official. I am lost. ???: Not for long. The sun goddess, Amaterasu reveals herself from the bushes in front of the traveling merchant. Amaterasu: I know the direction of the city. It is about 3 miles northeast from here. If you want. Tingle was a little confused. There is no such things as a talking wolf. Not only that but the plate that she had on her seemed like it would be worth millions of rupees. If that was not the case, the man was starting to get hungry and wanted to eat her. He waited till she was a bit ahead of him, before pulling out his slingshot. Tingle: Grilled wolf sounds delicious tonight. Tingle tried to fire the stone at Amaterasu. This hit her in the back of the head. She turned around growling at the merchant, feeling betrayed. Amaterasu: Fatal mistake, buddy! HERE WE GO!!! Melee (Cues Nebuta) Tingle then grabs his slingshot and hit the sun goddess in the head again. Tingle then chuckled before releasing another rock at the sun wolf. Amaterasu, slightly irritated then turns around and uses a flame to destroy the rock. Tingle got out of the way before the area he stood was destroyed by the fire. Amaterasu: I bet your not laughing now. The attack launched the traveling merchant backwards. As soon as the merchant recovers he is meet by a barraged by Amaterasu's Celestial Brush. The intense attacks causes a smoke cloud to emerge as the traveling merchant, Tingle grows concern about what is happening. Amaterasu then begins to pummel the fairy merchant as 30 slashes were sent to Tingle’s torso in a second. Amaterasu then grabbed and tossed Tingle into the air where she then jumped after him. The Sun Goddess was above him when Amaterasu fires several shots of thunderbolts. This stuns Tingle as he is kicked to the ground below. Tingle then heightens his defense as Amaterasu escaped, then gets close with a blast. The traveling merchant attempts a point blank bomb to the face. A shield appears in front of Amaterasu blocking the bomb. Amaterasu then uses her Celestial Brush to slash at the Merchant plenty more times. She then used a Fireburst at Tingle. The merchant then threw a bomb at the Amaterasu to counter her attack. With the fireworks going off, this caused the bomb to go off without a sense of detection. The bomb stuns Amaterasu as Tingle moves on the offensive. Tingle grabs Amaterasu and launches her up onto the air, then hits her many times with swipes and fireworks. However the Sun Goddess recovers to bit and destroy the jewel that made Tingle a fairy. She then throws him back down to the ground. Tingle: You little... Tingle then shot a bomb that was lit by a flame and sent towards Amaterasu. With the sun goddess not paying attention, it blew up and sent her forwards towards Tingle. This was lead right into his Rupee Shooter. With one shot he sent a rupee towards the sun goddess. Amaterasu: Face a fire of a million suns!! Tingle is slammed to the ground as the merchant tries to escape but was restricted due to the Sun goddess intensifying the wind and fire. Amaterasu charged up a heatburst and blasting it at the wounded Tingle, turning him to ash. K.O. Amaterasu: You should of never messed with a goddess. Although I did over do it. With a use of her celestial brush, she was able to turn the battle riddled forest into its lush state prior to the confrontation. Amaterasu did not stay for long as she ran away into the forest. Results Winning Combatant: Amaterasu: 22 Tingle: 3 Winning Method: K.O.: 4 Death: 18 Details Follow Amaterasu’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights